


Family Togetherness

by lawandorderforevercsi



Series: Mike and Carolyn: Life [1]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawandorderforevercsi/pseuds/lawandorderforevercsi
Summary: Mike and Carolyn enjoying their life together with their family.
Relationships: Carolyn Barek/Mike Logan
Series: Mike and Carolyn: Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210736
Kudos: 1





	Family Togetherness

New Year’s Day 2035

Mike and Carolyn had gotten up after sleeping. They were looking forward to just the two of them celebrating, especially with their children, Hailey, Rian, and Aleksandra had moved out of the brownstone and had their own families.

As they enjoyed the quiet while eating breakfast, Carolyn smiled, and she had come forefront. Mike looked over at his wife and saw her smile. He had to ask, “What is on your mind, Caro?”

Carolyn smiled even brighter as she said, “Do you remember the day that we presented Hailey with the paperwork that we received that stated the approval for me to adopt her?”

Mike smiled. Of course, he remembered. It seemed like yesterday they had told Hailey the excellent news.

Flashback: January 1, 2007

They had just sat down at their favorite café for family brunch. Eating out was a treat, and Hailey relished when they did. As they waited for their food order to arrive, Carolyn couldn’t wait anymore. She has gotten a specific document just after Christmas, and when the courts open again, they would be going in front of the judge to finalize the paperwork. She looked at Mike, and he knew why and nodded. He pulled out his camcorder and began recording as Carolyn reached into her purse and pulled out the manila envelope. She said, “Hailey, sweetie? Daddy and I want we want to show you.”

Hailey looked up from her coloring page and said, “What is it, mommy?”  
Hailey opens the envelope and pulls out a piece of paper. Hailey looked at Carolyn, and Carolyn said, “Go ahead and read it, sweetie.”  
As Mike continued to film what was about to happen, he could only smile at the reaction that was soon to follow. 

Hailey, who was already able to read at a fourth-grade level, began, “It is in the best interest of Hailey that her step-mother, Carolyn, should adopt the child. It’s in the best interest of Hailey that the name of the child remain the same. Carolyn’s petition for Hailey is granted.”  
Hailey looked up. Tears gathering in her eyes, she asked, “Does it mean what I think it means?”

Now with a teary smile on her face, Carolyn nodded and answered, “It does, baby girl. I am officially your mom.”

Hailey carefully put away the paperwork and leaped off the chair and into Carolyn’s arms. Carolyn hugged her daughter tight and began shedding more happy tears. Crying tears of joy, Hailey said, “I love you, mommy.”  
Mike smiled. Their family unit was finally coming together. Now it is finalized, and he couldn’t be happier.

Their trance was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mike mischievously grinned but randomly asked, “Who could that be? We’re not expecting anyone are we?”

Carolyn thought about it and replied, “I don’t think so.”

Mike went to answer the door, and he came back and said, “Uh, looks like we have company, Caro.”

Carolyn heard a chorus of ‘Grandma!’

Carolyn smiled as she stood up and greeted the new arrival, Hailey, her husband Steven and their daughter Aurelia, Aleksandra, her husband Darren and their son Michael Jr. and Rian with his wife Zofia with their twins Izabela and Keegan. 

After each of the grandchildren got a hug and kiss from Carolyn and a hug with hair ruffling from Mike, the family settled in for family time, began chatting, and the kids were playing. Carolyn turned to Hailey, “Hales, you wouldn’t have anything to do with this, did you?”

Hailey pretended to act clueless and said, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Seeing the faux stern look on her mother’s face, she said, “Of course I did, mom. We all knew we had to make it, so you and dad weren’t alone on New Years’. After how we had to bail on Christmas, Aleksandra, Rian, and I all wanted to make it here, even if we had to drive to come from three   
different directions.”

Carolyn smiled as she placed her hands on Hailey’s face and pulled her in, and kissed Hailey on the forehead. When Aleksandra and Rian saw the interaction between their big sister and mother, they grinned. They knew of the story of how Hailey lost her biological mom when she was just a baby and how their dad raised her as a single dad. They also knew how their mom stepped in as Hailey’s mom, and a special bond formed from that day forward. It didn’t matter that they had different moms; Hailey was the big sister they adored.

Several hours later, after a fun-filled day and each and the children and their family had settled into their guest room, Mike and Carolyn were getting ready for bed, and Mike and Carolyn looked at each other. Words didn’t need to be exchanged. They knew their life was great and that their family was together.


End file.
